


Red and black

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Before the show, Blurryface tour, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler helps Josh with the Makeup before the show





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [21RainbowRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/21RainbowRoad/gifts).



> Inspired by "Tutorials with Tyler and Josh and Tyler"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1jB4A_LPoQ

Josh opened the tube with the red paint. He loved painting his eyes red, it was his war paint for the stage. When Tyler came up with the idea of painting his neck and his hands black to symbolise Blurryface, Josh decided to use make-up too. He chose red instead of black.

He sat down at the makeup table in the dressing room and started to spread the paint around his eyes. He messed up a few times and groaned bugged out. With some tissues, he removed the paint around his eyes.

Tyler saw his friend struggle with it and he walked over to the table.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I can do it myself."

He tried again but failed. Tyler took the tube out of his hands.

"Let me try. Close your eyes."

Josh closed his eyes. Tyler coated careful the wet paint around Josh's eyes. He wiped the excess paint away.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Josh opened his eyes. Tyler's face was so close to his. They looked each other in the eyes.

"I need to get my makeup done." Tyler whispered finally.

"I can help you." Josh's voice was raspy.

Tyler got the small can with the black body paint. Josh stood up and pointed at the swivel chair. "Sit down." Tyler did.

Josh opened the lid and sank his hands in it.

"Lean your head forwards." Tyler strechted his neck.

Josh comminuted the paint in his hands and started rubbing softly around Tyler's neck. He ran his fingers all over Tyler's neck and his Adam's apple, leaving black paint everywhere. He felt every muscle and tendon under his skin. His fingertips touched the top of Tyler's collarbone. His slightly touches turned into a soft massage. With his elbow, trying to avoid smearing black paint everywhere, he turned the chair around. His fingers ran over Tyler's jawbone. Their eyes met, Josh saw the desire in Tyler's eyes. They were dark, almost black, but they shined.

Josh exhaled slowly, feeling the same desire. He leaned forward hesitantly. Their lips touched softly, soon their kiss got more intense. Tyler opened his mouth to let Josh in, Josh's tongue felt his teeth. Tyler moaned and ran his hand through Josh's red hair, pulling it softly. After a few moments, they stopped, both breathing heavily. They interwined their fingers and Tyler leaned his forehead against Josh's.

"Are you ready to play?" Josh whispered.

"I am. I can't be more ready, and you know why? Because I have you."

Josh smiled. "Alright. Let's go out and rock the stage."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man, the show was so good." Tyler smiled happy.

"Yeah." Josh agreed. "The crowd was wild."

Tyler walked to the couch and sat down. They were alone in the dressing room, the crew already congratulated them when they left the stage. Tyler leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to change?"

Tyler opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'm so exhausted, I need a short break."

He looked at Josh, stared at his shirtless upper body. When he saw that Josh noticed his gaze, he closed his eyes again.

Josh turned and walked to the locker to get some new clothes. He was totally sweaty from the stage. He pulled his way to tight pants down and slipped in a new pair. Then he pulled a towel out of the locker and started to dry the sweat off. He was sure Tyler was watching him, but when he finished and turned, Tyler's eyes were still closed.

"I don't get it." Josh mumbled and closed the locker. They kissed before the show but now they both pretended like nothing happened.

Tyler watched Josh changing. The kiss, it was nothing. At least Josh pretended like nothing happened. He bit on his lips, when he saw Josh's muscular back, saw the muscles moving under his skin when he towelled himself off.

He wanted him. He wanted him so bad. He wanted to touch his arms, his abs, his perfect v-line…

Stop, Tyler! He's your friend. He's just your friend. Your super sexy friend with these hot drummer-arms…

Josh turned and Tyler closed his eyes quickly, trying to think about something else. He cringed when he felt a hand running down his neck. Josh was standing in front of him, Tyler heard his breath. He bit on his tongue to avoid groaning when Josh's hand slipped under his shirt, but he kept his eyes closed. Josh's hand disappeared and he started to unbutton Tyler's shirt slowly. Tyler pressed his lips together, soon he'd have to groan and open his eyes. Finally, his shirt was open and he felt Josh's hand on his chest. One hand resting on Tyler's chest, the other under Tyler's chin, Josh leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tyler's. This kiss was way better then the last one, Tyler kissed back hungrily, his hands around Josh's waist. He didn't care smearing the rest of the black paint on Josh's back. Josh nearly sat on Tyler's lap, legs around his waist, getting closer and closer. They kissed until they stopped to gasp for breath.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Josh tried to climb out of Tyler's lap, but he fell on the floor.

When Mark entered the dressing room, Josh was laying on the floor, shirtless and Tyler sat on the couch, laughing out loud. Mark noticed his red and swollen lips and Josh's red face, but he just shook his head and kept quiet. He knew them for years and he definitly didn't want to know what was going on.


End file.
